Exile's Bane
by Valmerie
Summary: The events the occurred before Riven's self-exile, this will also be a Riven x Talon


As she walked her metal boots clanked across the stone floor and with a sense of ferocity she threw open the heavy iron doors proceeding to the one seated on the throne. Before even meeting his piercing gaze she knelt and waited for him to speak. A brief silence before a thundering sound of a cane smacked on the stone; he sighed deeply, as usual sign of anger and with this man anger was not something one wished to experience. But instead of a booming, threatening tone there was laughter of the maniacal variety.

"I've heard what you've done, and for a moment I thought you wouldn't have the heart to proceed with it" he said full of pride "And to think I doubted you, even for a second- prodigal child, I say I do owe you an apology for my own assumptions"

"Thank you Grand General Swain" she responded like the perfect soldier.

"Do not get too used to it. My apologies are rare if not non-existant. You have done well yes, but now I expect better from you, Riven" he circled her as he talked "That small rebel village was only a inconsequential threat to Noxian dominance, I covet Demacia, and better yet Jarvan's head"

"We will, for there is no greater nation than Noxus" Riven stood to salute but Swain cracked his neck in irration.

"I have already decided on the perfect spot" he snickered to himself "The perfect place to mount Jarvan's head; over the fireplace would be best, no?"

Riven looked at the ground not knowing what to say. She knew Demacia had to be defeated, if not they than Noxus would surely be taken by them. But to concoct something as to mount a nation's leader on a wall was surely overboard. Of course though, no one interrupted Swain's desires unless they wanted to end up as raven food. And it wasn't like killing him was a big deal, but it would be a hard position to escape from alive.

"You have earned yourself some rest. Leave. Now" his back turned to her. Quickly she bowed and left with the heavy doors shutting behind her.

"I suppose a welcome back is in order" someone said in the corridor. Katarina Du Couteau, the sinister blade suddenly landed right in front of her after she leapt from the second floor.

"Katarina" Riven said.

"Everyone's heard what you did, single-handly taking out that rebellion. They've made a new nickname for you, the 'Bloodletter'. Very fitting right?" Katarina smirked.

"Very pristine" Riven chuckled.

The two of them were close, very good friends mostly because what Katarina lacked Riven possessed and what Riven lacked Katarina possessed. They were impressed by the different methods of fighting but were still deadly in their own way. When they dueled for the first time it ended in a draw with both contenders being unarmed at the same moment. Their weapons flew to the side of the arena and General Du Couteau called in a tie.

As they chatted on they fell silent when Talon stood in front of Katarina. Her smile disappeared and a scowl took its place.

"So, he is dead I assume?" Katarina questioned him to be absolutely sure he did his job.

"If you want to dig him up I've marked the location" he partially joked then handed her a map with a red dot marked upon it.

"My father will be impressed" her sly smile grew as she rolled the map up.

"Is there anything else you want me to kill?" he asked.

"For now, no, but you are expected to attend the festivities of tonight" she said but the expression on his face made it clear he had no idea what she meant "Many foreign dignitaries will be here and Swain wants some new allies. I was told to deliver the message that you must attend, you as well Riven and do try to be a lady tonight" Katarina laughed before walking off.

"I know what you're thinking now, and I know it won't happen Talon" Riven's arms crossed.

"What?"

"You're thinking that tonight at this function you might get a chance with Katarina" Riven hypothesized.

"Absurd" Talon spoke with his usual non-caring attitude "I serve her family, that is all"

"Even I think she is extraordinarily beautiful, everyone wants Katarina, but I can see it in your eyes, you try to hide it but I can see everything. People like us can never be with people like her. We are nothing but pawns, disposables. You will never get a chance with her because we are the ones from the streets, the skilled orphans who were sought out by Noxian high command and given the option to die or serve. We are no fools, joining meant getting off the streets, being fed and as kids with no place to call home, thats all we want so we choose to serve but we will never reach their level of recognition simple because we are pawns. We are the ones no one fears to lose"

"I know that" he said sternly.

"Then maybe I'll save a dance for you" she smiled teasingly.

"Excuse me?"

"To ease your pain, you must be broken up inside with your unrequited love" she continued to smile.

"Yes, I'm practically torn to pieces" he rolled his eyes.

She took a step closer to him "So will you accept my offer? It's already embarrassing enough I had to ask you instead of you asking me"

"Maybe" his smirked.

Just as the atmosphere between them grew a disturbance threw it all out of balance, a disturbance in the form of a woman. The same woman who hung close to the arm of anyone of importance, she was never alone, especially at night. And now she stood with her flawless appearance between them. Cassopeia Du Couteau. A sly girl who squeezed more than just information from her victims then reports the plans that should have been kept from her ears to her father who then brings it to Swain's attention. An endless cycle really. She slightly extended her leg as she pushed her body against Talon.

"I was not informed you returned, I'm quite glad" she said slowly "I have a request of you. It would be a shame for a lady like myself to show up tonight without someone at my side so I came to ask you to fill that position, unless... of course you won't serve a member of the the Du Couteau family"

"...Of course Cassopeia, it would be my honor" he said with a sense of unwilling.

"Then come with me, there is much to do" she grabbed her arm "Nice to see you again Riven but I'll be needing to take Talon right now but I'm sure you weren't discussing anything important, right?"

"Good luck" Riven saluted to him, once Cassopeia had someone in her grasp, it was impossible to get them away from her.


End file.
